


你接住太阳时

by QuinnPB



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, 什么也没有发生, 只有隔壁砂隐爱总裁在悲伤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Relationships: SN - Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣, 佐鸣子





	你接住太阳时

鸣子在便利店里买晚饭时遇见奇怪的陌生人，对方摘下墨镜的瞬间她小声地叫出来，那人画了很粗的眼线，薄荷眼睛像被藏在熊猫的黑眼圈里。她歪头，总感觉对方似曾相识。  
“你是……鸣子？”  
这时便利店的门被推开，那人赶快戴上墨镜，转过身去。真是个怪人！鸣子摸着下巴想了半天也没有线索，金色的马尾耷拉下来。直到对方说：  
“我是……我爱罗……”  
“诶？”鸣子瞪大眼睛，后退两步，举着饭团比划起来——从前她可以用后背挡住的我爱罗，现在却得抬起头才能看见他嘞！  
我爱罗伸出手，小声说：“好久不见……”  
鸣子赶快换胳膊抱住便当，另一只手使劲握住对方的手摇了摇。“好久不见呀旮旯！”她眨眼时瞥见我爱罗兜帽下一搓没有藏好的红毛，便想起他们俩头次见面的样子、还有以前在学校里帮我爱罗出头的往事，“你的黑眼圈还是好重哦！”她说完自己先笑起来，“你在干什么呀？”  
“饿了……”我爱罗举起蔬菜汁和沙拉，眼睛在墨镜后面转向别处。  
鸣子低头看见自己怀里的饭团和便当，暗自责怪自己这笨蛋似的提问，直到自己的肚子咕噜咕噜叫起来，她才如梦初醒地想起：“好多人排队的说！糟糕糟糕！佐助那家伙肯定饿坏了，我们快去排队吧！”  
我爱罗便是这样被拖到自助机前，排队时他在鸣子的絮絮叨叨里知道了自己出国后发生的许多事情，有些同手鞠告诉他的渐渐重合，有些他听得不是很明白，这时鸣子的金发便随着那颗晃动的脑袋在他眼前跳动，好像太阳触手可及，他看着眼前的鸣子，初中刚转校时被人欺负她冲出来挡在面前的情景还历历在目。他的目光越过人群捕捉到电子屏上的时间，六点四十，已经超过助理约好的点二十分钟了，街拐角依稀可以看见公司的白色房车。手垂在裤子边，能够提前支付的会员卡就在口袋里，他低头时可以看见鸣子头顶那个很可爱的发旋，正像她名字里的漩涡般。鸣子还在继续说着，他再没有提起那张卡，时不时应和着鸣子。在晚高峰的便利店里，他突然希望队伍能再长一点，好让鸣子把这几年的一切都说给他听。  
“你那时候突然出国了，如果不是手鞠和鹿丸，还以为再也听不到你的消息了呢……”鸣子把晚饭放在平台上扫码，那显然是两人的分量——是鸣子和佐助的晚餐。把这两个名字拼在一起时，我爱罗又迟钝地疑惑起来，佐助，是那个佐助吗？  
“对啦，你之后要去哪里的说？”鸣子问。  
“去表演。”  
鸣子睁大眼睛：“诶？”  
“在奥体中心表演……”  
“奥体中心？”  
“演唱会……”  
“等等！这么说……原来你就是那个今晚巡演的明星？”鸣子的嘴巴长得老大，紧接着便捂着嘴笑起来，“怪不得有那么重的眼妆……原来井野和小樱今晚看的就是你呀！你现在是大明星啦，要好好休息！”他们匆匆交谈几句，鸣子便使劲拍了拍我爱罗的肩膀，抱起付过钱的便当，“那么，我要先走了！不过我知道你在哪了，我回去找你的说！”她说完，挥着手离开了，金色在人群里一闪一闪，连带着一种罕见的光和热，同她一起远去了。我爱罗追随着那跳跃的黄色，直到自动门闭合时，便利店的音乐骤然变大，那拥挤、喧闹的热浪在白光下翻腾，仿佛在欢迎他重新回到那熟悉的、冷漠的、没有鸣子的世界。

鸣子在路边找到佐助，这家伙正在栏杆边看平板，他专注时，黑框眼镜又收敛了不少戾气，鸣子便忍不住停下脚步多看几眼。佐助真是帅的够可以的！她习惯性摸出手机，再偷偷拍下一张。此前，相册里名为大坏蛋的文件夹里已经塞满了各种各样的佐助，有上课时、演讲比赛时、运动会时、还有体育馆更衣室和出租屋里的宇智波佐助。鸣子永远都不会嫌多，不过她不知道的是，佐助手机里有更多这样的照片，是成千上百个漩涡鸣子，而最新一张正是她在冰柜前弯腰挑拣饭团的样子。  
鸣子踮脚绕到后面试图蹦到佐助背上，不过突袭很快被佐助识破。他伸手拎过不安分的鸣子，另一只手收起平板，他们一起往家里走。  
每分隔哪怕五分钟，鸣子也会有一肚子的话要说给佐助听，今天她依旧像只松鼠般在佐助胳膊边来回蹦哒。  
“唔，我爱罗！你没有见过以前的他，像兔子一样，不过他现在好高的说！唔……我爱罗、我爱罗，以前倒是从来没有把他同那个大明星联系起来嘛，刚刚说话还是很小声呢。不过，他这几天在奥体会有表演，我们明天晚上去那边怎么样？”  
佐助回头：“你很想去看他？”  
鸣子摸摸下巴：“我爱罗的话，是一定要去看看的吧。”  
“要加班。”  
“明天是周末诶！”  
“你自己去好了。”  
“笨蛋佐助！”鸣子撅起嘴来，“我们当然要一起去！我爱罗是我初中最好的朋友，我要把你带给他看的！”

这时，男生便扭过头去，露出点不屑的表情来，女孩子叉腰笑着，他们的手很快又牵在一起。此时路灯变绿，无数行人穿过这条熟悉的马路，往来不息，正如爱降临在每时每刻，或许是雪花歇落在肩头，或许是秋的第一片落叶停在手心。爱触手可及时，被爱者会有一瞬间的心动吗？  
她并不知道这样的爱是多么奢侈，他想。  
助理开动汽车，他们在十字路口前往相反的方向。我爱罗终于意识到，一些初中时没有说出话，已经永远失去了被说出口的机会；曾经已永久地成为过去，枯涸的河道将被爱填满，生生不息，孤独的小鬼被留在原地，现在他们都已长大。


End file.
